Rituel nocturne
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Toutes les nuits, Izuku est réveillé par le même cauchemar : une présence dans sa chambre, une paralysie de son corps, et une piqûre dans le cou (UA créature surnaturelle)


Petite fic écrite lors d'Halloween sur le thème " **Univers Alternatif - créature surnaturelle** " pour Heera ookami. Il s'agit d'un **One shot**.

* * *

Depuis quelques temps, Izuku faisait des rêves étranges. Il se réveillait dans sa chambre et quelqu'un était là. Il était incapable de bouger, et il ne pouvait regarder la silhouette qui se détachait à la limite de son champ de vision. Il la sentait approcher, mais il ne pouvait même pas tourner la tête.

Il ressentait alors une piqûre dans le cou et la sensation était si vivre, si réelle, qu'elle le faisait sursauter, ce qui avait pour effet de le sortir du sommeil.

Il se touchait la gorge délicatement, encore effrayé par la douleur, mais il n'y avait jamais rien. Il finissait toujours par se rendormir, et sa nuit s'écoulait alors sans autre incident.

.

Pourtant une nuit, il décida de rester éveillé. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que sa mère était allée se coucher, il se leva, alluma toutes les lumières, et s'assit à son bureau, les écouteurs sur les oreilles, s'efforçant de ne pas dormir.

Néanmoins, au bout de quelques heures de veille, il finit par dodeliner de la tête. Il aurait dû prévoir une boisson énergisante. Peut-être qu'il pourrait descendre discrètement se faire du café...

Il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

.

La piqûre le réveilla, tel un électrochoc. Il ouvrit les yeux et, aussitôt, sentit des mains sur ses épaules, une présence, et quelque chose dans son cou. Il couina et bascula sur sa chaise, tombant au sol, encore groggy de sommeil.

L'intrus se réfugia prestement dans les ombres, cependant ses yeux brillaient de façon inquiétante dans le noir – deux lueurs vertes, l'une aux nuances riches et sombres, rappelant l'humus et la forêt, l'autre turquoise, glacée, sans vie.

Izuku le pointa du doigt.

Et hurla.

.

Le regard froid le figea littéralement sur place, comme s'il était emprisonné par de la glace. Le hurlement resta coincé dans sa gorge.

Une voix douce et calme sortit des ténèbres :

\- Je ne comptais pas te faire connaître ma présence. Tu étais censé dormir.

Le garçon se toucha le cou et lorsqu'il retira sa main, il y avait du sang.

L'intrus se pencha et il put enfin voir son visage. La moitié de son visage était brûlé et ses cheveux étaient à moitié rouge feu, à moitié blanc comme le pelage d'un loup.

Il lui sourit et découvrit ses crocs :

\- C'est bientôt la pleine lune et bientôt je ne pourrais plus me nourrir. Mais je voulais...

Il se tut brusquement, sans explication. Izuku déglutit. La peur se le disputait à la fascination, et son instinct de nerd avait envie de lui faire poser mille questions.

Sauf qu'il n'avait toujours pas récupéré sa voix.

L'étranger se détourna, l'air triste, rompant ainsi le contact visuel. Izuku dit alors la première chose qui lui vînt à l'esprit :

\- Tu es un vampire ? Tu as l'air d'un vampire.

\- Les vampires ne peuvent entrer que si on les invite, rétorqua l'intrus en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne suis qu'à moitié vampire.

Le regard d'Izuku s'illumina d'intérêt :

\- Ah bon ? Ça existe alors ? Comment c'est arrivé ? Est-ce que tu es né comme ça ? Et quel est ton autre moitié ? Est-ce que tu peux faire léviter des choses ? C'est quoi le rapport avec la pleine lune ? Pourquoi tu...

Dans un mouvement rapide, la créature approcha son visage de celui d'Izuku, toujours avec cette mine sérieuse, terriblement neutre. Sauf qu'à y regarder de plus près, on pouvait percevoir dans ses yeux une immense solitude.

\- Tu parles trop, asséna-t-il.

Puis il disparut.

.

Évidemment, il ne pouvait en parler à personne. Qui le croirait ?

Mais surtout, il n'avait aucun ami. Donc la question ne se posait même pas.

Par conséquent, il espérait que le demi-vampire referait son apparition. Après tout, il avait dit qu'il ne pourrait plus se nourrir, donc il lui faudrait probablement faire des réserves.

Izuku se réconfortait comme ça, en ignorant délibérément l'argument que peut-être la créature allait chercher une nouvelle victime qui elle ne se réveillerait pas en plein milieu de son rituel nocturne.

.

Pourtant il revînt.

Cette fois Izuku sut qu'il était là, à l'instant même où il entra dans sa chambre. Ses doigts se stoppèrent avant d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur de la lumière, laissant la créature dans l'atmosphère sombre qu'elle semblait affectionner.

L'adolescent venait de prendre sa douche et savait sa mère encore debout. Il referma lentement la porte de sa chambre et se tourna vers la silhouette qui se découpait près de la fenêtre.

\- Comment es-tu entré ? Pourquoi tu es revenu ?

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, mais soudain l'autre était sur lui, et dans un éclair vif argent, il ressentit une piqûre dans le cou.

Il serra alors les dents et enlaça le demi-vampire pour le coincer contre lui. La piqûre cessa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, gronda l'autre d'une voix rauque.

\- Tu as le droit de te nourrir, haleta Izuku. Mais moi...je veux savoir qui tu es.

L'intrus renifla, mais esquissa un petit sourire en coin. Il posa sa main contre la joue du garçon et la caressa avec une tendresse étonnante. Son regard s'adoucit.

\- Todoroki.

\- Todoroki, répéta Izuku.

\- Shouto, ajouta la créature, des étincelles de plaisir s'allumant comme des braises dans ses yeux lorsque le garçon dit son nom.

\- Shouto-kun, chuchota Izuku, le cœur battant.

Le demi-vampire se rendit compte que du sang coulait sur son menton. Il se détacha aisément de l'étreinte d'Izuku et s'essuya vivement. Le garçon fit un pas en avant.

\- Attends !

Malheureusement la créature suceuse de sang s'était évanoui dans les airs.

.

Cette nuit, c'était la pleine lune. Izuku avait vérifié.

Et il savait que Shouto-kun n'allait pas venir. Il l'avait prévenu : il ne pourrait pas se nourrir cette nuit-là, et puisqu'il s'agissait de la seule raison qui, à priori, l'amenait auprès d'Izuku, il serait absent cette nuit.

Le garçon mit du temps à s'endormir, et son sommeil fut agité, angoissé. Il finit par se réveiller, sa chambre était plongé dans le noir...et il y avait une odeur de fauve.

\- Rendors-toi !, gronda une voix rocailleuse dans un recoin obscur de sa chambre.

\- Shouto-kun ?

\- Ne...ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Izuku ne se soucia pas de cette remarque et sortit de son lit. Immédiatement, la créature se recroquevilla en griffant le sol.

\- Ne t'approche pas !

Mais Izuku n'avait qu'une envie, et c'était d'approcher. Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction, s'accroupit pour être au même niveau que Shouto.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Toujours à poser cent milles questions, gronda l'hybride.

Izuku lui toucha la joue, doucement, comme il l'avait fait pour lui. Et il constata que le visage de Shouto était poilu.

Le demi-vampire tourna le visage vers lui.

\- Oh ! Je comprends !, s'exclama Izuku sans y penser.

Avec la pleine lune, le pelage blanc de Shouto scintillait comme de la neige. Il était pâle et magnifique, avec ses longs poils soyeux et ses yeux vairons. Un énorme loup.

Izuku se demanda s'il avait une meute. Sans doute que non. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air du genre à aimer socialiser.

\- Comment fais-tu pour parler ? Est-ce que c'est de la télépathie ? Tu parles directement dans ma tête ?

Le loup soupira. Enfin, dans la tête d'Izuku.

\- Tu es vraiment trop curieux.

Il posa son museau contre les cuisses du garçon. Ce dernier caressa l'espace entre ses oreilles et eut l'impression que le loup souriait.

\- Heureusement que je t'aime bien, ajouta Shouto avant de fermer les yeux pour s'endormir.


End file.
